Cradle Crooked
Character Personality Cradle is a bit cocky. She is quite an exciting person, nothing like her 2 best friends, who are all calmer than her. Though she may act a bit annoying, if she is made fun of, she will get very upset. Appearance Cradle has jet black hair tied up in a high ponytail with a middle parting, her hair tied with a red ponytail holder. She is a bit skinnier than some of the other girls, due to her high metabolism, which worries her friends and family. Her eyes are a light lavender. Fairy tale – There Was a Crooked Man How the Story Goes There once was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse. And they all lived together in a little crooked house. How does Character Name come into it? Since the story is a nursery rhyme, it would have been best to name her after something a bit meant for a child. A Cradle is a baby's bed, and Crooked after her father's name. Relationships Family Cradle has no siblings. She does, however, have a great relationship with her dad, The Crooked Man. Though, she can't speak to him often like she used to, since he's often busy. Friends She hangs out with her 2 main friends; Sleepy Sand and Bruce Boogey, who are both quiet and/or sleepy. When her and her roomate, Sleepy, watch a movie, Sleepy always falls asleep, due to who her father is, which ends with Cradle drawing on her friend's face. Pet Cradle has a pet Teacup Pomeranian named Inky, which is black and extremely adorable. Since Inky is so small, Cradle has to keep the bathroom door in their dorm shut when no one is in the room (or Sleepy is asleep), since once she found the little pup in the toilet bowl. Romance Though Cradle doesn't seem to like anyone, Bruce Boogey has a small crush on her. She also went on a date with Bruce, but then her head flopped. Outfits Basic Cradle wears a black and grey jacket-sweater, with a dark green v-neck shirt underneath. Her pants are black skinny jeans with short leather boots. She wears fishnet gloves, and a black scarf around her neck. Legacy Day Her Legacy Day is Cradle in a slim black dress, with black heels and a red ribbon tied into a bow in her ponytail, and a black scarf again, around her neck. On her leg, you can see what looks like a tattoo shaped like a crescent moon, close to her ankle. Her makeup is a light grey. Getting Fairest Cradle wears a black tank top with grey stripes and fluffy black pajama pants, with small snowflake designs on them. She wears no slippers, and her scarf is grey on this design. Trivia * The reason Cradle wears a scarf with almost everything is because under it is a red scar, showing where here head will bend. * Her "friend" is actually a witch who puts a spell on her to make sure her head doesn't go crooked for about 1-2 months. * Originally, her name was Yuganda, which means crooked in Japanese, and was supposed to be a Royal. Quotes Category:Pandahero2014's characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:There Was a Crooked Man